bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Minato Yukina
|English Name = Yukina Minato |School = Haneoka Girls' High School |Year = Third Year Second Year (Season 1) |Class = 3-A 2-B (Season 1) |Height = 155 cm |Band = roselia |Position = Leader, vocals |Gender = Female |Birthday = October 26 |Zodiac = Scorpio (♏︎) |Blood Type = A |Likes = Honey tea Cookies made by Lisa Stew |Dislikes = Anything too bitter (especially bitter melon) |Hobbies = None |Image Color = #881187 |Seiyuu = Aiba Aina (相羽 あいな) }} Minato Yukina is a third-year student at Haneoka Girls' High School and is the cold and fierce leader of Roselia. She is a powerful vocalist, sparking the admiration of the other Roselia members. She is next-door neighbors with her childhood friend Lisa, and also considers Ran somewhat of a rival. Background Her father, who was a professional singer, is the reason Yukina started singing. One of her goals was to reach the top as vocalist that would impress her father and encourage him to start his pro career again; as the story goes on, she wants Roselia as a whole to become the best instead of just herself. She is also trying to get Roselia to the "Future World Fes", which is a music festival reserved only for the best bands in the world. Appearance Yukina has sharp, gold eyes and long silver hair worn loose with some type of hair decoration. Her long forelocks rest over her shoulders and her bangs just reach her eyes. Her casual attire is fairly fancy with muted or dark tones. Personality Yukina is a cold-blooded girl. She has a cutthroat attitude towards reaching her goals, expects nothing less than perfect and takes practice very seriously. Because of this, she has no qualms with chiding or insulting someone if she feels they are underperforming. She is openly dismissive to people she deems below her standards. However, with the people who are on her good side, she is not quite as cold as usual. Though Yukina is proud of her abilities and talent as a singer, she has also seen this as bit of a weakness - because she thinks she is only good at singingOnstage (Shirokane Rinko)/Card Story#Episode. She also has trouble displaying her emotions properly, and appears stoic most of the time. She secretly loves catsTime Spent in Secret/Card StoryHectic Happy Valentine's/Event Story, and tends to deny it when questioned about it. Yukina also tends to be stubborn over certain things such as not being able to do household choresTrace Of Effort/Card Story#Episode. Outside of her bandmates (and Hina), whom she calls by their first names, she refers to everyone with their last names and honorifics. Game Interactions A list of characters Yukina interacts with in the game (during Lives and in the dialogues at the end of every game). Videos Introduction= Trivia *She used to be known as the Lone-Wolf Songstress due to her rejecting offers from talent agencies and choosing to work by herself before the formation of Roselia.Roselia/Band Story *She puts a lot of sugar into her coffee due to disliking bitter things.Don't leave me, Lisa!!!!/Event Story *Her love for rock music is so huge that she can recognize any song just by the intro. *Yukina knows how to play guitar and has used it to compose songs for RoseliaBanG Dream! First Season OVA, though this hasn't been shown outside of the OVA. *Yukina loves cats so much that she sometimes mishears some words as "cat," as said in one of the loading 1-komas.File:Loading Screen Comic 32.jpg **She also used to own a cat when she was younger. *In the Re:Zero collaboration, her character design is based on Emilia. References Navigation ru:Минато Юкина Category:Characters Category:Roselia